Learn
English Pronunciation * , , * , , * * * Etymology 1 From . Cf. German lernen. Verb # To acquire, or attempt to acquire knowledge or an ability to do something. # To attend a course or other educational activity. #* 1719, Daniel Defoe, Robinson Crusoe #*: For, as he took delight to introduce me, I took delight to '''learn.' # To make use of a bad experience. # To improve, maybe used in an order. #: 'Learn' how to do it better!'' # To be studying. # To come to know; to become informed of; to find out. #: He just '''learned' that he will be sacked.'' Synonyms * study Antonyms * forget * teach Derived terms * learned * learner Usage notes * See other, dated and regional, sense of learn below. Translations * Afrikaans: * Amharic: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: se * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Hebrew: * Hindi: (sīkhnā) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: lernar * Indonesian: * Interlingua: apprender * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Korean: * Kurdish: * Lao: (hian) * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: (nErchukonu) * Thai: , * Ukrainian: * Urdu: (sīkhnā) * Vietnamese: ( ), ( ) * West Frisian: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: se * Danish: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: , * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * West Frisian: * Czech: se * Estonian: * Finnish: * Italian: * Kurdish: * Romanian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Czech: se * Estonian: * Finnish: * Portuguese: * Scottish Gaelic: * Czech: se * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Kurdish: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: învăţa, studiu * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * West Frisian: * Czech: * Danish: erfare * Dutch: , , , * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Italian: * Old English: * Portuguese: , ficar sabendo * Romanian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: få reda på * Telugu: (telusukonu) * West Frisian: * : mëson * : učiti * : aprendre * : učiti * : ñembo'euka * : belajar * : 배우다 * : discere * : mācīties * : mokytis * : (tacimbi) * : ako * : uczyć się * : *: Cyrillic: учити *: Roman: učiti * : učiti se, izučiti (3) * : nhembo'e (thing learned indicated with postposition esé (r-)) * : lära sig (1,4,5) Etymology 2 From . Cf. German lehren. Verb # To teach. #* 1485, Sir Thomas Malory, Le Morte Darthur, Book VIII: #*: And there Tramtryste lerned hir to harpe, and she began to have a grete fantasy unto hym. Usage notes * Now often considered non-standard. Derived terms * learned Related terms * larn * lore References * * * Family Word Finder Readers Digest Association Inc. NY 1975 Anagrams * * Laren * renal Category:English irregular verbs ---- Scots Pronunciation * Verb # To learn. # To teach. et:learn el:learn es:learn eu:learn fa:learn fr:learn gl:learn ko:learn hi:learn io:learn id:learn is:learn it:learn kn:learn ku:learn lo:learn lt:learn hu:learn ml:learn nl:learn ja:learn no:learn pl:learn pt:learn ru:learn simple:learn fi:learn sv:learn ta:learn te:learn th:learn tr:learn uk:learn vi:learn zh:learn